The Sharingan Genius
by UzumakiKameko13
Summary: His dreams now only live in the past. He promised to kill that man. And he will. Genius yet semi-Dark Naruto fanfic. Enjoy! First published: 10/26/2016 - 7:35 am (Timezone:(UTC 08:00) Kuala Lumpur, Singapore)


**Hello there everyone! This is my first story so please no harsh comments or flames. I really hope you guys like it! Oh and yeah! You guys can call me Kameko! That's not my real name, I know. But I like it better.**

 **Anyways then, let the story unfold!**

 **Warning: Bloody/Pain-filled Scenes in this Chapter. Not that much though. It just involves blood and pain.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden. Kishimoto-senpai does dattebayo!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE - Truth**

* * *

The sky was dark. It was becoming blurry. The streets were becoming slippery. He panicked.

The boy, no more than four-years-old, can evidently heard the heavy footfalls of the horde come closer.

He sprinted faster.

No. He promised himself that he would not let them have the satisfaction they want.

No. He promised himself that he would not let them beat him again.

He continued to run. He did not care if he bumped into random signs or if he hit his head into random street lights. He only wanted to go home.

Go home and lock his door. Lock his door and cry until the end of time.

He wanted his suffering to end. But it seemed like the mob of civilians behind him won't allow it.

No. They wouldn't let a chance to harm, or even kill the so called ' demon child ' pass.

The innocent young boy saw an alley and entered it. But before he reached its end, he skidded into a halt. He paled.

"No..." The sound escaped from his mouth.

A tall wall blocked the exit of the narrow passage. It cast a looming shadow upon the boy.

His already panic-filled eyes became horrified as he heard the thundering footsteps echo in the distance. The helpless child tried to clamber up the wall a million times, yet to no avail.

He was only a small kid after all. And a small kid like him couldn't really do anything against a crowd of angry villagers who wanted to erase his existence.

The boy did not have any choice except to just sit down and curl up into a ball. Tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Aww! This son of a devil finally gave up eh?" A voice said as a man with flat, dark-brown hair approached the child and grasped his hair tightly.

No matter how much it hurts, he promised himself not to give the townspeople happiness by weeping in front of them. And he plans to make it come true.

The man became infuriated by the boy's silence and punched him the gut, yet the boy suppressed a cry. This made the male even angrier. He was about to kick him when someone stopped him.

"Don't take all the credit." An authoritative voice spoke from the shadows.

Both the four-year-old and the man beating him turned their gazes at the direction of the sound.

A tall figure stood there, a devilish smile gracing his face. Behind him was a dark shadow that had always scared the living daylights out of the young boy.

The child paled while the male smirked.

"Of course I won't Kenta. Finally you guys have arrived." He said, referring to the civilians and shinobi alike behind the tall, blue-haired man.

The man known as Kenta step forth and took a deep breath.

"Reiji, take care of the child and make sure he doesn't escape." He commanded to the man holding the kid before turning to the villagers.

The boy's eyes widened.

 _"No..please not that again..."_ He silently pleaded.

"Citizens of Konohagakure no Sato, we are gathered here tonight to finally free our emotions. You have my permission, the permission of the highest shinobi council member, to do what you want to this demon. Be it to smack him, punch him, anything that causes the monster's incarnate harm. You can even make moves to kill him. We do not care, as long as you cause harm, it will be enough." The blue-haired man said coldly, but happiness can clearly be seen on his face.

Now then, who would like to try first?" Reiji said slyly.

A villager raised his hand as one of the shinobi motioned for him to speak.

"Kenta right?" The woman asked the blue-haired leader.

"Yes?"

"I suggest you go first. You are, after all, the reason why we caught the bakemono." The civilian said as his wide grin became even wider.

Cheers erupted from the crowd while the so-called "demon child" shivered and paled.

Kenta slowly neared him as he quickly performed hand seals. Sparks started to surround his hands as he charged lightning chakra to his palms. The man named Reiji gladly pinned the kid to a wall using a kunai.

"Raiton: Koudenishoku no Jutsu!" He shouted as he touched the boy.

This resulted in the child's whole body becoming electrified, zapping him mercilessly. But the blue-haired man was not done yet. He again flashed through seals.

"Suiton: Mizu Kuri no Yaiba no Jutsu!" He shouted as water from a nearby puddle formed a sword in his hands.

 **(Heed the Warning if don't want bloody/painful scenes. Though this one's not that horrible, in my opinion.)**

Using the sword, he stabbed the child right in his gut. He slowly removed the bloody blade from the child's lower torso. The dreaded crimson liquid that had always injected horror through his young veins, which are now getting severely damaged due to the sharp steel slowly piercing through his flesh for the second time.

Unable to stop himself this time, the four-year-old shrieked in pain as the blue-haired shinobi gored his stomach. The same vermilion fluid slowly dripped form the corner of his mouth. Kenta took the blade out and stabbed it at his right lung.

He then moved on to cutting his right lung. Then his arms. Shoulders. Legs.

Bloodcurdling screams filled the small passageway, amusing the citizens to no end.

The azure-haired male was about to cut him again when his wounds suddenly started to sizzle and steam. He backed away a few steps, an evil sneer still pasted on his face.

"Look everyone, the akuma no kenshin is regenerating." Someone said.

However, instead of becoming terrified, they plastered malevolent grins on their faces.

"Which means more time to detriment him..." The brown-haired man who found him first uttered.

"P-P-Please..." He started to reach out for someone to hold on to as his body was starting to go limp.

Before his hand could touch anyone, a civilian slapped his hand away.

A black-haired shinobi came near and quickly did some seals.

"P-P-Please...S-S-Stop..." He murmured yet the female ninja just ignored him and continued on the seals.

The woman smirked.

"Katon: Hiendan no Jutsu!"

A short yet strong ball of fire shot out of the female's mouth and hit the child dead-on, leaving burn marks and deep bruises on the four-year-old's slightly tan skin as the fire died down.

The boy couldn't help but yelp in agony. The blood that had already oozed and the blood that was still trickling mixed with his tears.

The same woman from before fished out a kunai knife from her holster and held it firmly. She then used to slowly peel off the kid's skin.

Spine-chilling shrieks filled the alleyway once more.

In fact, it was even worse this time.

Each of the scraped-off skin that fell to the ground were instantly replaced by a new, pale layer, which only gave the kunoichi more skin to scuff off.

"Please..." The child whispered through his tears, yet no seemed to listen.

When the female ninja was tired with her torture, she gave way to another ninja.

The shinobi, who had flat light blue hair, unsheathed his katana and used its hilt to powerfully smack the head of the kid.

Blackness started to cover his vision, and oblivion swallowed conscious thought.

 **(Phew. Scenes finally done. Not that bloody but hey, it's painful. Kinda.)**

* * *

 _Drip._

He opened his eyes.

Darkness.

He closed them.

* * *

 _Drip._

Once again, his eyes opened.

This time, it was bright.

His eyes were forced to close.

* * *

 _Drip._

Once more, the boy opened his eyes.

He saw red. Blood. His own blood.

His vision slowly cleared. The child found himself inside a huge, yet unusually clean, sewer.

He felt the cold water beneath him. It was icy cold, but he doesn't want to stand up.

Or rather, he could not.

His whole body ached. It still remembered how the water blade tore through his flesh like it was nothing. It still remembered how his skin was cruelly torn off. Luckily, they healed, but the pain hasn't worn off at all.

The physical evidence might have been gone, but his body and mind will remember the memories that will continue to haunt him forever.

 ** _"Follow me..."_** A demonic voice whispered from the depths of the spacious place.

He had no intention of moving, yet his body had different plans. It stood up and pursued the voice, despite his protests.

 ** _"That's right...Follow my voice..."_**

He entered a wide, dark slit in one of the walls and continued to walk.

 _ **"Almost there..."**_

The young boy reached the end of the passage and arrived inside a cavernous room. Louder drips of water can be heard as he stopped at the center of the room.

 **"Hello there...my vessel..."** The same malevolent voice greeted.

He turned his head and saw a huge cage at the far end of the room.

"Vessel?" The boy asked.

Ruby-red slitted eyes opened and stared at him.

 **"Yes...You are the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune...Which is me..."** The enormous shadow said as he revealed himself into the light.

The beast had orange-red fur, large claws and some black on each ear that covered it inside and outlined his eyes. He looked like a huge fox, except that he has nine tails.

"K-K-Kyuubi!" The boy blurted.

 **"Yes..."**

"So that's why..." The boy murmured under his breath as rage began to bubble up around him.

 **"Yes...those puny humans shun you because of me...do you want to take revenge?"** The fox asked smugly.

The four-year-old subconsciously nodded, his anger consuming him as he remembered everything the citizens did.

 **"Then absorb this..."** The beast said as a little ball of crimson chakra engulfed the boy.

 **"Use it...and destroy them!"**

* * *

The boy opened his eyes to see the same crowd from earlier still beating him mercilessly.

However, they suddenly halted when they felt the malicious killing intent coming from the boy.

Strange, bubbly red chakra surrounded the boy as it formed the shape of a fox.

"Kyuubi!" A citizen shouted.

At the sound of this, the young boy released a surge of chakra that sent all of then flying away.

"I am not the Kyuubi! I am Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" He shouted in fury.

Before he could release another chakra burst, another ninja arrived at the scene.

"How pitiful. You villagers cannot tell the simple difference between a kunai and a scroll." The mysterious man said.

"Kunai and a scroll?! That's a DEMON behind you! He tried to kill us! And he dares to shout that he's not that blasted monster who took the life of our precious Yondaime!" Reiji shouted.

"I have no time for you. I was ordered to take down everyone who wants to kill this innocent child. I was just late." The masked nin said as he unsheathed a katana.

"Sharingan!" He added as his eyes turned blood red with three tomoes on each.

The man then started the slaughter.

* * *

 **And there you go! The prologue is done! Watch out for the next chapter! It might take a little bit long though.**

 **Anyways, hope you like it!**

 **Jutsus used in this part:**

 **Raiton: Koudenishoku no Jutsu (Lightning Release: High Voltage Touch Technique)  
Ninjutsu  
Rank: B  
Description: Using this technique, the user focuses a large amount of chakra in his hand and turns it to high-voltage electricity. The user makes a touch attack against one creature. This technique does not impede the user's hand.  
**

 **Suiton: Mizu Kuri No Yaiba no Jutsu (Water Release: Sword of Draining)  
Rank: D  
Description: A technique that utilizes water to create a sword. The sword can be wielded in the normal fashion, allowing the ninja to cut and stab like with a normal blade.**

 **Katon: Hiendan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Soaring Flame Bullet)  
Rank: B  
Description: The user exhales a stronger yet shorter version of the Fire Release: Great Fire Ball technique.  
**

 **Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)**

 **The Sharingan (写輪眼, _Literally meaning:_ Copy Wheel Eye, _Meaning (Viz):_ Mirror Wheel Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, _San Daidōjutsu_ , _Literally meaning:_ Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. While its powers originated from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Rinne Sharingan, its independent form was first manifested by Indra Ōtsutsuki (Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki in the anime). **

****One Tomoe- incredible clarity/ perception****

 **Two Tomoes- ability to recognize ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu**

 **Three Tomoes- ability to read and copy/reproduce ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu (exemption of kekkai genkai).**

 **Up next: - vs. -, The Betrayal**

 **It's not an OC so, C** **an anyone guess who the mysterious masked ninja is?**


End file.
